Super Mario Galaxy 2 - Part 18 (FAN STARS 2!)
PBG takes more fan suggestions - and deliberately dies to get more starbits. Synopsis PBG is taking more fan stars, and needs more star bits for another luma galaxy. PBG feels bad for being mean to a fan last time, so he gives him another chance, and heads to Starshine Beach Galaxy. It reminds PBG of his favorite galaxy from the first game. It looks beautiful. He finds the Super Mario Sunshine guys. PBG hasn't played Super Mario Sunshine. PBG finds Yoshi, and likes how Yoshi can swim. He begins to collect the stars. PBG heads across water to get the silver star - only to not do it at all. He jumps on a rolling platform in the water, and gets annoyed by Yoshi jumping on it. After getting rid of Yoshi, PBG thinks he needs Yoshi for it. Thankfully, he doesn't. PBG wonders how he can get to the top of the tower, and finds out that he can break a glass container to get the puffing power up. He grabs shinies to break another glass container to get the last star. He misses twice, and goes to point blank range to make sure he hits it. PBG thinks the hut he is in will be where the star will appear, but it isn't. He gets the star. Bank Toad finds a single star bit. Chompworks Galaxy is the next destination. It looks intimidating. PBG gets excited to see star bits. He struggles to do a backflip to get the comet coin. He moves the chain chomps to activate the launch star - despite being knocked over by a chain chomp. PBG gets star bits as a robot keeps on taking hits to the face. PBG stays there until the star bits run out. PBG solves another puzzle with the chain chomps for another launch star. He sees a lot of starbits in the distance, but can't get to them. In the final area covered by lava, PBG falls into the lava three times, and dies. PBG becomes frustrated. He attempts to solve the golden chain chomp puzzle. He solves it on his second try, getting the star. PBG is given a letter from Gearmo. PBG needs to get a lot of starbits. He uses Siri to find starbits. He can advance to Bowser next episode. PBG goes back to Chompworks Galaxy and finds out how to get the starbits he had seen earlier. He decides to deliberately kill himself to get more starbits. PBG killed himself so many times that Rosalina shows up. With enough starbits, he heads to the luma. PBG explains that he didn't do the hungry lumas the first time he played, so Sweet Mystery Galaxy is new to him. PBG plays as Luigi. PBG is surprised at how easily Yoshi can eat some enemies. He gets close to running out of platforms, and barely makes it to the next fruit. He dies after getting a comet coin. On his next attempt, he jumps off a cliff. PBG wanted donuts for breakfast. PBG tells Steven that he wasn't done, and that he got tricked. He sees the star too late after being distracted by a birthday cake, and misses the star and falls. On his next attempt, he gets the star. He decides to try to wait for the last second. PBG wonders why he always ends episodes with Luigi. Category:Sucking At Category:Sucking At Super Mario Galaxy 2 Category:Videos